The Winters Chill
by Majiave Whisperwind
Summary: Lindrith: Sister to Majiave, read her story from before she was finally freed. Please take note that this story takes over a few years. Lindrith: Once a powerful warrior/ Huntress of the Kaldorei, now is a champion of the Scourge. Can she be saved from her dark fate? Or will her dark heart help destroy all those she had once loved?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I said I would be doing Teashayy's story after Majiave's, but I wanted to get out the prologue for Lindrith's story. :3. Here's an into I wanted to do. **

_I...was once a champion of my people, of the Kaldorei, but that was all taken away from me when I was slain by Thassarian, and Koltira. Arthas resurrected me into the Scourge, soon he knew I was worthy of a great gift, the gift of Eternal Winter. He told me to unleash it's unimaginable power and fury upon all enemies of the Scourge. I am forever grateful to the forces of the Light who saved me. And now, you will hear my story, the story of Lindrith Whisperwind. _

" Majiave can you here that?" I hissed in the moonlit clearing. She nodded.

" Yes, but who is it?" She growled. I grabbed my weapons, Majiave grabbed her bow. " Show yourselves!" She yelled. I heard a voice laugh in the darkness.

" Bad idea, elf." Two Death Knights exploded from the darkness and charged towards me. I clashed my weapons against theirs.

" Thassarian? But your dead! You as well Koltira!" I exclaimed.

" Prehaps, but we are alive to serve our master in undeath, soon will all of Azeroth. And now so you shall!" Thassarian ran his blade through me and I collapsed on the ground.

" Majiave...run." I chocked out. She sprinted into the forest, koltira following her. Thassarian let out a grin as my chest fluttered as I fought for air. He started to run his fingers through my hair, still grinning.

" Why, don't worry young one. Soon our master will give you immortal life. You will be a champion of the Scourge." He said.

" Shut...up...damn...you...Thassarian!" I gasped. " Majiave will free me, I know she will."

" Why, in a moment you would be more than willing to destroy her yourself. " A voice chuckled evilly, Arthas walked and knelt over to where I was laying, the grass turning crimson with blood. A dark light in the form of a spell started in his hand. My vision started to grow blurry.

" I will stop you Arthas...you...will...fail." I rasped with my last breath. I closed my eyes, for what I hoped would be forever. Arthas then rose his hand, the spell went towards Lindrith like a cobra.

" Arise, Lindrith, arise and serve your new king." he spoke, Lindrith's hair changed from a beautiful light green to a light purple, she opened her eyes, getting up from where she had laid and knelt before Arthas.

" I serve you, and only you, my king. Azeroth will fall from the might of the Scourge. As will all who dare oppose you." She said, with a low, evil chuckle. Her once silver eyes now glowed a bright blue, that showed with only cruelty.

" Come." Arthas commanded, Lindrith rose from where she was, following Thassarian and Arthas out to where Koltira and Majiave where.

" Give up Majiave, unless you want a slow and painful death." Lindrith growled.

" Lindrith? Sister, what have they done to you!" Majiave exclaimed.

" They have only given me power from beyond my imagine sister, they have given me the sweet embrace of death, this could also be yours if you join us." Lindrith coldly said.

" Never! I would sooner die!" Majiave spat.

" I can arrange that. Lindrith, Koltira, Thassarian, kill her." Arthas commanded.

" They'll never get the chance." Majiave growled, she lifted her hand and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! Majiave here, yeah...so here Lindrith's story! **

**CHAPTER ONE: **

Lindrith was leaning against a tree as Arthas, Thassarian, sylvanas, and Koltira finished what they where doing. " I have picked up strong magic, my lord. There seems to be paladins close by, trying to help the survivors of Lorderon escape. " She said coldly as Arthas came to her and asked of her report. Thassarian narrowed his eyes.

" Can we truly trust you, Lindrth? You have too many ties to your former life." He growled. Lindrith's eyes flashed with cold fury. She started to charge at him, but Arthas held her back.

" Don't challenge her, Thassarian. Yes, even though she has many ties, including her sister Majiave. But they will be dealt with quickly." Arthas said.

**A few months later. **

Lindrith was standing with Sylvanas and Kel'thuzad, waiting for Arthas to return. She turned her head, and heard the voices of the frantic Dreadlords. She turned her gaze back to Kel'thuzad.

" They haven't heard of the Legion's defeat at Mount Hyjial yet have they?" She asked. Kel'thuzad nodded.

" Yes, Lindrith. Your former people, along with Jaina Proudmoore and Thrall have defeated Archimonde atop the World Tree. I thank them coldly for that." Kel'thuzad muttered. Lndrith's ears went up a bit and she closed her eyes.

" I sense him." She said as she opened her eyes. " He is here." Sylvanas turned her ghostly gaze over to Arthas. Once he had told the Dreadlords of their master's defeat, he had challenged them, the Dreadlords fled. Lindrith, Sylvanas, and Kel'thuzad walked over to him.

" Lindrith? May you show us what happened at Mount Hyjial." Arthas asked. A smirk went across Lindrith's face. She summoned a frosted orb and touched it as it floated at their eye level.

" Of course..." She said. A scene folded in the orb.

" Malfurion why are we here?" Tyrande asked.

" A great raven came to me and told me to bring you and Majiave here. He said we would find our destines here..." He said. An Orc on a wolf, a Tauren and A Human came up to them.

" We where summoned here as well..." The orc said. Majiave grabbed an arrow and loaded it.

" You are not welcome here!" Tyrande growled. She was getting ready to attack them.

" Peace priestess. They are here to help you." A raven spoke, he turned into a human.

" They killed Cinaruis! Why would they help us!" Majiave snapped. The Human turned his gaze over to her.

" They may of, Guardian of the Moon. But they will help save the World Tree from the burning legion." He said. Majiave took a deep breath and unloaded her bow.

" This is Thrall. Warcheif of the Horde, Hanaak Bloodhoof, also part of the Horde. And Lady Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the survivors of Lorderon." he said, smileing.

" These Night Elves are Malfurion Stormrange, Tyrande Whisperwind, and their only surviving daughter Majiave Whisperwind." The Human said, turning his gaze to the Outsiders.

" Surviving? What happened to their other?" Jaina asked. Majive turned her gaze to her.

" She was slain and turned by three Death Knights. Koltira Deathweave, Thassarian, and Arthas." She explained, fury burning in her eyes. She turned her gaze back to the Human. " Who are you anyways?"

" I am Mediev, the last guardian of Azeroth." Medeiv explained.

" Medeiv, why did you call Majiave 'Guardian of the Moon?'" Hanaak asked.

" She is the Guardian of the Moon, Hanaak. She is a champion of the Kaldorei and of the Moon Goddess Elune." He said.

Hanaak turned his gaze back to Majiave. " I see...but who are the Kaldorei? Are they like the Quel'dori?" He asked. Mediev nodded.

Majiave's eyes shifted from fury to disgust. " Yes, we are like the Quel'dori, but we are the original race. The Quel'dori are known as the Highborne." She hissed.

Hanaak looked utterly confused, the scene shifted to Archimonde's defeat. The Orb vanished.

" Thank you, Lindrith." Kel'thuzad said. Lindrith shrugged.

" Now, this place is nothing but ruin- aarg!" Arthas gasped in pain. Lindrith saw as her lord and master struggled, she quickly went over to him.

" Are you aright, King Arthas?" Kel'thuzad asked.

" I am fine, I only felt a moment of pain-" He started but it ended in a howl of pain again. Kel'thuzad looked at her with curiosity, asking if it was any living human giving Arthas this pain. Lindrith shook her head.

" My old chambers, I need to rest." Arthas gasped and stood up, looking more weary then he ever had. Lindrith let him lean a bit on her shoulder as they led him to his old chambers. As they put him down, Lindrith turned to leave, her eyes went wide and stopped, she was looking directly at the Doorway as if she could sense something. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed and wouldn't wake up.

Lindrith opened her eyes. It wasn't the palace of Lorderon, no, it looked more dream-like, like it was a vision. A Light Green haired night elf stood in front of her, that looked exactly like..._her. _Lindrith reached out a hand, the Night Elf did the same, until their hands touched, Lindrith's hand while flesh went through hers. It was a ghostly image. The Night Elf stared into Lindrith's eyes. They gleamed a pale silver, not like her Bright Blue. Lindrith narrowed her eyes. _who, who is this?_

" Who are you?" Linrith asked. The Night Elf chuckled.

" Oh, don't tell me you don't recognize yourself, how you once where Lindrith. _I am you, and you are me. I still exist, although I am a dwindling presence in your mind. _" She whispered. Lindrith's eyes became wide as she stared at her.

" No...that's impossible! Arthas _killed_ you." She whispered. The Night Elf shook her head.

" No, _he killed you." _She said, disappearing, Lindrith's world turned black once more.

**Me: Yeah, Majiave is still blaming herself for Lindrith being lost to the Darkness, Lindrith's old spirit, her old from, came to herbeacuse o Majiave. She wants Lindrith to fight against Arthas and free herself. **

**Arthas: Yeah...not going to happen. **

**Me: Already did in Majiave's story. Or did you forget about that? **

**Arthas: No, I didn't forget...I want to forget though. **

**Me: Of course you do. Read and Review! :D**


End file.
